


Shy Singer, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Characters - Strongly in character, First Age, General, Plot - Surprising reversals, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Celeborn Ficlet ... Celeborn takes a walk through the words around Doriath one spring morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Singer, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Celeborn strode through the woods outside Doriath, listening to the song of the trees as they murmured their delight in the warm springtime sun. He followed a path along the side of a brook that burbled and splashed along the rocks in its bed, and soon found himself in a green glade. An enchanting song wove through the branches high above and he peered around the thick foliage in an attempt to spy the talented minstrel, disappointed when the song paused at his intrusion.

“Do not stop because of me, I enjoyed your song and would hear more,” he encouraged with a gentle smile.

Laying a hand on the first branch of the tree, he nimbly climbed into the soaring heights of the oak tree until he spied the shy singer sheltered amongst its leaves, her dark eyes never leaving him as she trembled at his approach.

She tipped her head to one side while she considered his words. A few more bars she sang, then paused once more.

“I shall sing with you, if that is what you prefer,” he said in an effort to ease her concerns.

A soaring melody that painted pictures of tall trees and bright sun, babbling brooks, and flowers waving in the summer breeze was soon joined in harmony by her voice calling for love and for children, for peace and for plenty.

Celeborn laughed when he saw a bright yellow bird with black wings alight on the branch near her. “I see you have found your mate! And so I shall leave you, my little one.” He climbed back down the tree, whistling a tune as the two goldfinches fluttered from the dark oak and over his head, singing their thanks for his song.


End file.
